Crystal Skulls
Crystal Skulls are needed to Super-Evolve a character. They belong to the Evolver Class. A Crystal Skull being dropped has a special chest as shown in the screenshot below: Crystal Skull Locations Crystal Skulls can only be found in specific locations: * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 14. Needed for Monkey D. Luffy Gum Gum Elephant Gun * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 13. Needed for Sanji Grill Shot * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 9. Needed for Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 8. Needed for Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 6. Needed for Usopp Platanus Shuriken * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 7. Needed for Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 12. Needed for Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 10. Needed for Franky Rocket Launcher * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 11. Needed for Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for Whitebeard Four Emperors * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for Boa Hancock Snake Princess * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder FAQ *Q: What can I do with a duplicate skull? *A: -If they're Strawhat Skulls, nothing good for now. Maybe one day they will be useful. For now they are trash, but don't complain if you throw them away now and in future they'll be good for something. -If they're normal Skulls, you might want to keep one in case you pull a Legend, since most of them will be able to be Super Evolved eventually. *Q: What is the drop rate? *A: If someone collects better data, this section will be updated (if you have better data, feel free to do it yourself!). For now, the guesstimate for story Straw Hat skull drops is 'similar to the story character' chance, which is unknown but estimated at <10% or (much) less. For ambushes, it seems that global drop rate is 10%, and Japan is said to be 20%. *Q: The X skull for Legend Y is not yet in the Bazaar. When it will be added? *A: Soon. Within few weeks to few hours of you asking this question. *Q: We have a choice of one free skull from a selection. Which should I chose? *A: Read the notes on each character's page. Short answer: from 6+ straw hats, Luffy and Zoro see the most play, while Nami and Franky are considered the least useful. Notes *Ambushes: Ambush! Whitebeard, Ambush! Shanks & Ambush! Cavendish Category:Gameplay